AUG
:For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG HBAR. The AUG is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The AUG is the default weapon used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in "WMD", equipped with a Suppressor, a Swarovski Scope, and a unique yukon camouflage. A single AUG, identical to those carried by the team but lacking a suppressor, can be found lying on the ground in the room after the first window breach. It is the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 26, the AUG is fairly powerful, killing in three hits at close-medium range, and four at long range. This, combined with its fast rate of fire, gives the AUG the second highest damage per second of any fully automatic gun in the game, both at close and long range (equal with the Famas). Its high damage per second makes the AUG a very versatile weapon, able to easily hold its own in close quarters whilst being one of the most effective mid-range weapons in the game. The AUG's only significant flaw is its moderate recoil. While the recoil is centered and fairly controllable at close to mid range, its somewhat unpredictable side-to-side kick when firing in full auto puts it at a disadvantage at long range compared to other, more controllable weapons. This can, however, be easily countered by firing the weapon in short bursts. The weapon's high rate of fire will also quickly chew through its thirty-round magazine, as well as its ammo supply, making Extended Mags or Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger advisable. Because of its high damage per second, the AUG is a very effective assault rifle to use with the Suppressor, turning it into a powerful close-to-mid range stealth weapon. Unlike all other weapons, when using an ACOG Scope the AUG receives its trademark Swarovski Scope, which provides a very clear view on target compared to the standard Colt and Soviet ACOG scopes. While the scope's increased magnification and slower ADS time can be problematic in close quarters, at mid range the clearness of the sight makes this attachment a viable choice, especially with Sleight of Hand Pro. The AUG has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the Famas, possessing exactly the same damage and rate of fire, similar reload times, and sharing nearly identical iron-sights as well. The difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. While the Famas kicks up and to the right most of the time, the AUG stays more centered, as the recoil is weighted equally to the left, right and up. While the Famas' recoil is slightly better suited to burst firing, the more centered nature of the AUG's recoil arguably lends itself better to sustained full-auto fire at middle ranges, where the Famas' recoil is liable to pull a player's aim off target. Also, as of Title Update 10 (released June 23, 2011), the AUG and most other assault rifles are now superior to the Famas in terms of ADS time and hip fire spread, giving the AUG the advantage at close and middle range. Overall, the AUG is a very versatile weapon, with its three-four shot kill ability and high rate of fire making it very powerful at close and mid-range, and still highly effective at long-range when fired in short bursts. With the patching of the Famas, the AUG is currently the most effective assault rifle in close quarters. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies This weapon is available in the Nazi Zombie maps "Five", Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon and in the Black Ops versions of Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is only available via the Mystery Box. It always appears with the Swarovski Scope attachment. In the Wii edition, it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret, for 1200 points. The AUG has decent damage and a fast rate of fire, and a significant ammo reserve, making it an effective gun until around round 17 if aiming for headshots. The Swarovski Scope is a double-edged sword; on the one hand, it provides a clearer view on target and allows for easier headshots; however, it also increases the ADS time and recoil, making hipfiring advisable in close-quarters. Speed Cola is highly recommended, as the fast rate of fire will burn through a magazine very quickly. Combined with Double Tap Root Beer, the already high rate of fire means that the gun can run out of ammo very quickly if not carefully conserved. Deadshot Daiquiri can be very useful on the maps Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, combining with the scope to create a potent weapon for headshots. When Pack-A-Punched the AUG becomes the "AUG-5OM3", (a combination of 'AUG' and 'Awesome', in leet speak). Pack-A-Punching it will add a powerful Masterkey underbarrel shotgun. The Masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill Hellhounds with one shot up to at least round 25. Note that the Masterkey itself is not Pack-A-Punched and when firing the muzzle flash will be violet and exit from the AUG barrel. The AUG's decent ammo capacity, power, and headshot capability make it a worthy gun to Pack-A-Punch. AUG vs. AUG-5OM3 Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here AUG_1st_Person_BO.png|The AUG. AUGadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Player AUG.png|A player using the AUG in Black Ops. BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. AUG_in_Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. WMD Skydiving CoDBO Reveal Trailer.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. AUG with Yukon Camouflage held by Weaver.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note that it lacks a foregrip AUGSOME.jpg|Side-view of the AUG. Note the missing trigger. augsome.jpg|The "AUG-50M3" AUG-5OM3 Masterkey Kino der Toten.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3" when switching to the shotgun YW.jpg|ADS the Pack-a-Punched Swaroski. Note the yellow lens Silenced_AUG_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AUG in "WMD" Aug stats.jpg|The AUG's stats AUG R Gold.png|Reloading the golden AUG. Video Video:AUG Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops) AUG Overview Trivia *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player's character seems to hold onto the trigger guard. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The AUG will always have a Grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon (with the exception of the Gold Camouflage). *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey or a Flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. The AUG is also the only assault rifle that receives a heat shield from all three of the underbarrel attachments. *The Masterkey on the AUG-50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG-50M3, its name is still "AUG-50M3". *During the window breach in "WMD", one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG, with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. *On the Wii version of'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AUG is gray for default. *When watching kill cams, the rails will move backwards as if they were the charging handle, however this only occurs when sights are attached. *The AUG model is missing the trigger. *The AUG's iron sights are nearly identical to those of the FAMAS and G11. The M60, Commando and Enfield share the same rear sight, but they use different front sights. *On the Wii version of Kino der Toten, when it is floating in the Mystery Box, it will not have the Swarovski Scope on it. *When the AUG is equipped with an Infrared Scope the center speed is not lowered, while with the ACOG Scope it is. *On "WMD", sometimes when Hudson opens the doors, the Swarovski Scope gains the Yukon camouflage until he brings his gun back down. *The pick-up icon shows the foregrip folded up. *When reloading masterkey shells on the Pack-a-Punched AUG, one can see that the shells also have the Pack-a-Punch engravings. *On the E3 demo, the AUG's Swarovski scope had cross-hairs like on the Colt ACOG. *On the E3 demo, the AUG had recoil similar to the AK-47. *On the E3 demo, the AUG with Suppressor had a unique firing sound and the Suppressor was white, but it changed into black in the full game. *In the "Uncut Reveal" trailer for ''Black Ops, the AUG had a different sound than in the E3 demo of WMD and the final version of the game while suppressed. *When firing, the bolt does not move. *The AUG HBAR in Modern Warfare 2's Campaign and Special Ops modes appears very similar to the AUG in Black Ops. It lacks a bipod and carrying handle, appears with an unlabeled grip attachment, often appears with a Swarovski Scope and uses a 30 round magazine. However, it still retains its LMG characteristics. *The "AUG-50M3" is the first weapon to feature a Masterkey attachment in zombies. *In the Wii version of Kino Der Toten, it can be bought off of the wall. ru:AUG Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Bullpup